


We Can Live in the Lake

by orphan_account



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Defy me, English not my mother language so sorry for the errors, F/M, Flashback, I dunno what i've done, Shatter Me au that no one asked for, Warnette, Young Ben, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben had a flashback. The bond opened.





	We Can Live in the Lake

_“We can live in the lake, Ben, ” Rey says simply. Her hazel eyes are gleaming with a familiar kind of hope._

_“What?” I almost laugh. “What are you talking about?” The 8-year-old's face turns a little flushed, as if humiliated by my disbelief._

_“I’m serious,” she says. “I heard people of Naboo talking about how to make it so people can live underwater, and I’m going to ask them to tell me, and then we can live in the lake.”_

_I sigh. “We can’t live in the lake, Rey.”_

_“Why not?” She turns and looks at me, her eyes wide, startlingly bright. I feel like drowning in that colour—a mixture of brown and hazel. It reminds me, strangely, of the planet of Jakku, which, despite the sand and unforgiving sun, has a certain beauty of strength._

_“Why can’t we live in the lake? They say th—”_

_“Stop it, Rey. Stop—” I jolted awake, covered in sweat._

It did take me a while to wipe the image of young Rey away from my head. My hand traced down the scar, the one she left me at our first encounter on Takodana after all these years.

 _Rey_ , I flinched a little when the bond opened. She had her back to me, but I could see that she was trembling hard from crying.

"You promised to destroy me on Crait,"she said in a broken voice, "I've heard all about it. This isn't how the war is going to end, however. "She turned around, looking directly into my eyes."I'll destroy you first, along with your precious Order, Supreme Leader. "

The eyes that had once been full of hope and love, are now filled with hatred and disappointment.

But at this moment, what I saw was still the girl who told me that we could live in a lake, who shone as a ray of light through my darkness, who made me believe that I wasn't alone.

She was the hope. She was my light.

"We can live in the lake, Rey. "My voice was little more than a whisper.

She had vanished.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love enemies to lovers ships and I'll go down with them.


End file.
